Little Master Sans Merci
by candycobwebs
Summary: Alois has his wish: Ciel becomes his to own, his to play with, and his to abuse.
1. Chapter 1

_I've been adding to and editing old unpublished fics again. This one I wrote two years ago. I haven't read or watched Kuroshitsuji in years, but I still love the characters and find them interesting to write (especially Alois). So here's the thing. _

* * *

"The queen's dog is my dog now," Alois gloated with a devouring grin, hands twitching with the desire to unwrap his gift.

Ciel Phantomhive's eyes were shut tight by ether; his arms and legs were bound by rope. He slept like an infant on his enemy's red chaise as peacefully as if it were his own bed. If Alois got what he wanted, Ciel would never see his own bed again. And why wouldn't Alois get everything he wanted now, what with Sebastian finally out of the way? Thanks to Claude, the dreaded rival butler was imprisoned in Hell or torn into a thousand bits or a pile of ash or who knows what, who cares what, as long as he was no longer hovering over Ciel's delicate shoulders. Those shoulders belonged to Alois now. So did his little hands, and soft lips, and cold eyes, and all the rest. The complete life-sized doll was all Alois's own. It was the best Christmas present anyone could ask for: a human life.

Not just any human, either. A Phantomhive. A Lord's boy—and a Lord himself. Beautiful, selfish, and excessively rich. Was there anything more powerful than owning one who had owned so many others?

"When will he wake up, Claude?" he asked. "I want to play now!"

"A few hours, at the least," his stoic butler replied. "At the most, perhaps not until tomorrow evening."

"Not fair!" he pouted, plopping carelessly next to his sleeping pet and running his fingers through raven feather hair.

"Shall I move him to a bedroom, my Lord?"

Alois's smile reappeared.

"Yes." He crossed his legs and rested his chin on a propped up fist. "I think you know which one."

His butler bowed. He moved to retrieve their prize, but his Lordship snatched his arm first.

"Doesn't my puppy need a collar?" he asked, lips pulled into a serpent's grin.

Claude nodded. "I will see to finding one, My Lord."

"Make it pretty. And expensive! Covered in jewels. This isn't any ordinary dog, Claude." He stroked his sleeping pet's hair.

Ciel was no ordinary dog indeed. He'd take quite a while to break in, but Alois was confident he could train him well. Maybe he could even teach him a few tricks.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the last chapter I'd written. I might continue on if I find it interesting enough (this is a hint to post reviews).

Warnings: abuse, kinky touchy stuff

* * *

Ciel awoke the following night, just before Alois almost entirely lost his senses. He'd stayed by his side all day long. At one point, Claude had to tear the angry boy away before he shook the very life out of Ciel.

"Won't he ever wake up? Why isn't he awake yet, Claude? Did you kill him? Did you!?"

The moment Ciel opened his eyes for the first time in 22 hours, Alois wasn't even there. He'd been persuaded into taking a bath.

"I'm sure when you are done, My Lord, Ciel will be awake, and you will be clean and ready," Claude had assured him with fortunate accuracy.

"Ready to beat him senseless for sleeping so long."

Claude was silent for the entire bath, too preoccupied by sinful thoughts to respond to his Lord's questions with more than an inattentive "hmm." One spoiled child's soul was enough to fill any demon for centuries. Two little souls in his possession was purely gluttonous, in so many unspoken ways. Alois may have felt like Ciel's rightful owner now, but it was his own demonic butler who had the ultimate power to do what he wished. And oh, there was much he wished to do.

He kept quiet when he felt Ciel's eyes open in his master's room. Best to finish his bath before whatever mischief Alois planned began. There were still soap suds in his yellow hair.

The first thing Ciel noticed was his eyepatch—or rather, his lack of an eye patch. Where had that gone? His hand tried to feel his naked eye but was prevented by some sort of binding. Both hands seemed to be tied above him. He arched his neck to peer back. Lily white hands tugged against red silk ribbons tying him to the headboard of the bed. Bed? He could feel from the pillow that this bed was not his. His fears were reaffirmed by the foreign purple bedspread. Who the Hell slept on such ostentatious sheets?

Who the Hell.

"Trancy," he muttered under his breath.

"Alois!" he shouted, tugging fervently against his bindings and finding that his legs were tied together as well.

"Sebastian!" he yelled loud enough for Alois to hear from the end of the corridor. "Sebastian, come untie me this instant!"

"Did you hear that?" Alois's grin was frighteningly large. "He's awake! Claude, get my robe!"

It was taking Ciel's butler an unusually long time to respond. "Sebastian!" he shouted again. "Sebastian, I order you to untie me now!"

Where was that horrid butler? What was the point of their contract if he never responded in time? Ciel would be subject to Alois's prying hands at any instant. Sebastian knew. He had to. He probably got sick pleasure out of it, the bastard. Ciel would cut off his hand if he made him wait one second longer.

"Stupid demon," he mumbled, mind still foggy from the generous dose of ether.

"Is your butler asleep, little prince?" Alois giggled from the doorway. "I wonder if he'll sleep forever!"

"What is this?" Ciel moaned. Alois was hovering above him in less than a second, both legs trapping his midsection. His red robe was hardly tied tight enough. "Where is Sebastian?"

"Gone forever, my …" Alois's smile dissipated. "Claude, why is his eye still like that?"

Ciel's left eye was still red and branded by demonic contract, but the demon it belonged to was, supposedly, permanently out of the picture. It obviously wasn't working now, but its presence disturbed Alois. Ciel was supposed to be his. His and no one else's.

"It should fade over time, my lord," Claude assured.

"What should fade?" Ciel asked. "What is this? Why am I here? Where is Sebastian, dammit? Sebastian! SEBA—"

Alois's quick hand silenced Ciel's call. "Shhh! You silly boy!" he laughed. "Sebastian is gone! All gone! Poof! Don't you think he'd have come for you by now?"

Ceil's mismatched eyes widened in anger. He screamed into Alois's palm, but all that came out was muffled sounds of discontentment.

"Where is he?" Alois pretended to hear. "Where is he indeed! Can you answer that, Claude?" He turned slyly to his pensive butler.

"Far away, my lord. If anywhere at all."

"If anywhere at all! Did you hear that, Ciel?" His eyes were wide as the Nile. "He can't hear you! Ha ha ha! What will you do now?" He moved his hand from mouth to chin.

"I'll kill you myself," Ciel sputtered with choking breath.

"Kill me!" Alois laughed again. "And tell me," his face darkened, "how exactly," fingernails pushed half moons into the other boy's arms, "you plan to do that, little Ciel?"

Little Ciel winced. The nails pushed deeper. "Ah!" he cried before his mouth could form an answer.

"Ah!" Alois mimicked in exaggerated falsetto. "Ah!' That was so cute. Cry again, Ciel!"

Fingernails were replaced with teeth. Ciel screamed.

"Stop it!"

Alois looked up. There were little purple bite marks on Ciel's arm, all coated in Alois's spit. He needed to bite his other arm or it'd all be off. This time, Ciel thrashed.

"Stop it stop it stop it! Get off me you lunatic!" He twisted and writhed, trying to shake off the parasite gnawing dangerously close to his veins.

What a brat, Alois thought. When he finished with his other arm, he reached up and—

_Slap_!

Ciel had been many things before, but never had he been slapped. The astonished look on his face almost overshadowed the red mark blossoming on his cheek.

"You beast…" he started before Alois covered his mouth with his own lips, entangling him in a sloppy but skillful kiss, a kiss that went a thousand ways but made even Ciel's stomach stir.

"That's no way for a pet to refer to his master, is it Claude?" Alois said when he finished abusing Ciel's lips.

"I believe not, my lord," Claude replied. The statuesque butler was still stationed by the bedroom door.

"_Master_?" Ciel asked incredulously. "What the _Hell _do you think—"

Alois snatched his chin like a trainer holding a dog by his muzzle. "I think there's no one to defend little Lord Phantomhive any longer, and I knowthat without _him_ around, you're just a lost little lamb without a shepherd." He licked his lips. "There are a lot of wolves in the forest, Ciel. But you know that already."

"You're not a wolf," he spat back. "You're a stupid boy."

Alois laughed again. He almost never stopped laughing, it seemed. The whole world was a joke, but not the kind Ciel found funny.

"Of course I'm not a wolf, you dummy! I just happen to have a dog with sharper teeth than your dog." He glanced back at Claude with all the love the demon's eyes never reflected. "Or, your former dog, I should say."

Ciel felt sea sick. Nothing made sense. He'd made an unbreakable contract, and nowhere along the line had he so much as considered the possibility of Sebastian's defeat. He was an idiot. No self-respecting businessman would enter a contract with so much at stake without preparing for the unthinkable. He had no back up plan, no second-in-line, no one to save him from an idiot boy with frosting-covered fingers and his impenetrable servant. Of all his foes, why did it have to be the illiterate bastard in short shorts who now held his destruction? It was embarrassment beyond reconciliation. Even if Sebastian rose from wherever he was hidden, in a grave or otherwise, and saved him right then, there would still be the memory of Alois hovering above him and dangling a bejeweled collar.

"It's sapphire!" Alois pointed to the heart-shaped jewel that hung in place of a dog tag. "Look, it matches your eyes! You'll be the prettiest puppy in the country."

"Don't even think about putting that around my neck, Trancy," Ciel growled, pressing his head against the headboard and as far away from the restricting jewelry as he could.

"Oops, I already thought about it."

With one hand wrenching Ciel up by the nape of his hair, the other wrapped the collar around his neck, and the hand that had so rudely snatched his pet now joined the other to fasten the collar as quickly as he could. Ciel's neck was as small as the rest of him, but the last hole in the collar let it rest snuggly against his skin, just tight enough to irritate but not tight enough to rash. Tight enough to not let him forget.

"Take it off or I'll make you regret your entire existence," Ciel sputtered, his face burning hotter than a lantern.

"You're not very threatening when you're blushing, you know."

Creeping hands danced along the silver buttons of his navy vest. Alois had been very patient with his present, and now he wanted to unwrap it.

"Don't do that!" The sound of his own voice, high-pitched and pleading, sickened the noble boy.

"But you're wearing far more than I am," Alois pointed to his robe's plunging neckline with a faux pout. "It's not fair." White fingers began unbuttoning the first layer of fabric.

"No!" Ciel thrashed again, beating his arms against the headboard and wiggling his restricted frame as much as he could. His knees connected with Alois's back, managing to throw him off balance (and probably leaving a nasty bruise).

"Ouch!" Alois rubbed his smarting backside. His smile was still seemingly wider than his face should allow. Ciel's little tantrums were amusing, albeit annoying after a while. They gave Alois a wonderful opportunity to grab him by his collar and jerk him forward, straining his arms and his breath.

"If you behave, then I'll behave, hmm?" He nodded his head in agreement with himself. "I only want to put _this_ on you instead of those boring old schoolboy clothes. Claude?"

The butler appeared, presenting a frilly white nightgown decked in an excess of lace and ribbons. Nothing too embarrassing, Ciel supposed, but he couldn't stand being forced to wear anything he hadn't chosen for himself. His wrists ached from the ribbons. He wanted to rip apart the playful wink in Alois's countenance, but the fabric refused to give.

"I'm going to untie your arms now, but you have to be good." He pulled him closer, eliciting a wince when the collar started to cut. "Or you don't get to wear anything at all."

Alois let go, and Ciel fell back against the headboard with a thump.

"Claude, you can untie him now."

"Are you certain Master would not rather he untie him while I keep him restrained?"

"Nonsense, Claude. I'm strong enough to hold back a_ little_ boy." Ciel was not allowed to forget for a second that Alois was superior now, Alois was bigger and stronger, even if only slightly.

Alois's grip on Ciel's arms felt not unlike a boa constrictor suffocating its prey. His bindings were cut with a pair of scissors retrieved from Claude's waistcoat (god only knows how many items demons could store in there). Ciel's chest heaved as he tried to swallow his anger. Would it be better to let Alois have his way now, then plan his escape later? Probably, but his temper might not allow it.

"Sit up!" Alois commanded, pulling him forward by his collar again.

Ciel shut his eyes as Alois went to work on his blouse, his vest having already been stealthily unbuttoned.

"You button these shirts so high!" He traced the top of Ciel's blouse, letting his fingers skirt along his gooseprickled neck. "Such a Victorian. I wonder why hiding yourself is so in fashion. I think skin is much prettier."

He revealed more of Ciel's front, regally pale and petal soft. Smooth baby skin untouched by daylight. An echo of a ribcage and a firm little stomach.

Ciel's hands twitched by his sides.

Alois pushed the fabric past his knife blade shoulders.

"Doesn't he have the tiniest little shoulders you've ever seen, Claude?" He asked, stroking the delicate collar bone that stood out like a peninsula in the sea. "He looks like the pretty girls in paintings. I could grow your hair out long and no one'd know you're a boy."

"Stop it," Ciel muttered.

"I'm complimenting you, Ciel. Can't you take a compliment?" Alois huffed. "Raise your arms up!" He snatched his wrists, already moving them for him.

Fluffy cotton wafted down his arms and over his head. Ciel sat limp, forcing Alois to dress him like a lifeless doll. It was, unbeknownst to him, exactly what Alois wanted. He threaded the top half of Ciel's body through the girlish nightgown, humming a song that didn't exist.

Ciel's eyes opened wide when he felt fingers on the waistband of his shorts.

"Stop! I can do that myself, thank you."

"I wouldn't want you to strain yourself, darling," Alois mocked.

Thankfully, the affectionate boy moved away from Ciel's area of discomfort to untie the thick red ribbon fastened around his ankles. Ciel instinctively brought his knees to his chest.

"Now, now. We're not done yet!"

Alois played with the buckles on Ciel's garters. He couldn't decide whether he would look cuter with them on or off. Before he could make up his mind, one of them snapped.

"Oops..."

"Damn you! Those were my favorite pair!"

"Well, I think you look better without them."

Ciel permitted him to slip the broken garters off along with his stockings. Odd that he hadn't put up another fight yet. He must be saving himself for quite a show, Alois thought. Wonderful! He couldn't wait to see the tantrum he had in store. Those ball-jointed knees were still pressed against his chest, and his cheeks were puffed red, plump with bitter pouting. Ciel wore anger the way a princess wears a crown.

"I'll finish dressing myself," he said, with a hint of 'or else.'

"But Sebastian would always undress you for bed, wouldn't he?" the impish boy cocked his head. "You might not know how the buttons work."

Feverish with power, his greedy hands plied apart Ciel's locked knees and pushed him backwards onto the bed until they lay one atop the other, looking at once like wrestling children and entangled lovers. Mad blue eyes linked—one pair laughing, the other screaming. Ciel's knees were pushed back practically to his ears, and it was neither comfortable nor honorable. Alois was everywhere, his heat breathing on every part of him until Ciel's own breath was almost sucked away.

"GET OFF OF ME!"

Ciel grabbed a handful of blonde hair and yanked. His hands turned to claws, tearing at Alois's face and neck. Alois was a child who'd played too eagerly with a hissing cat. Still he taunted, amused by Ciel's tantrum, not yet hurting enough to end the game. He pressed down harder, and the enraged kitten let out an actual hiss. Then came the fangs.

"Ow! OW! Claude, he's biting my shoulder! It hurts it hurts it…"

Eyes closed, Ciel gnashed his teeth into his predator's skin until he could taste red.

"I'm bleeding!" Alois shrieked, hoarse with panic and verging tears.

The blood filling Ciel's mouth disgusted him, but he didn't want to lose his place in what was now his game. His teeth stayed imbedded in his victim's wound.

Gloved fingers unclenched his jaw, another hand jerked him back by his hair, and he parted from the bite with a gasp. An oval of teeth marks dotted with blood marred the junction of Alois's neck and shoulder. It looked less impressive than he'd imagined, but judging from Alois's pained face and the tears stinging his eyelashes, it certainly felt noteworthy.

Claude's napkin blotted away the blood staining Ciel's lips. Ciel shut his eyes, expecting a slap (but it was well worth it considering he'd made Alois cry _and_ bleed).

"That was very bad, Ciel." Alois wiped the tears from his lashes and tried to swallow a wince. "Now I have to hurt you too."

Ciel scarcely had time to gasp before the omnipresent butler flipped him onto his stomach. Hands stronger than iron kept his arms pinned to the mattress by his delicate wrists, which could be snapped any moment the monster felt inclined. Ciel knew well the infinite power of demonic hands. Dealing with Alois on his own was child's play; in the grip of a devil with no supernatural assistance of his own, Ciel could do little but hold his breath and wait for his pardon.

"Master, are you certain you do not wish me to tend to your wound first?" Claude's toneless voice made it obvious he asked out of decorum, not concern.

"That can wait. My pet needs to learn a lesson now."

Brightened by the display before him—Ciel helpless again, practically trembling, his bum in the air as if he knew what would happen next—Alois pulled up his gown and tugged down his shorts. A sickly smile spread along his face again. The navy shorts pooled around Ciel's knees. Now only his thin white undergarments protected him from Alois's roaming eye.

"I—" he began to protest, but one flex of Claude's grip reminded him of a worse fate.

"If you'd been a good boy, Ciel, you would have only gotten nice touches."

Alois's hands travelled from the back of his knees to the edge of his underpants, not just touching but feeling, rubbing his bony thighs, skirting beneath the fabric to stroke his hips. Ciel's entire body twitched with hate and confusion. For Alois, arousal distracted him from his pain.

Arousal dared Alois to go further. His serpentine touch stopped at Ciel's front and cupped the small bulge. Ciel gasped, bringing his legs together and trying to lean away from the confusing sensation. Instead, he ended up grinding against Alois's palm, making the strange feeling even worse.

Alois _tsk_ed as he snatched Ciel's underpants by their waistline and pulled them just underneath Ciel's rear end.

"Naughty boy. You don't get nice touches after being bad."

He raised his hand as high as he could before landing a splitting spank across both cheeks.

Ciel's head snapped up, and he let out a shameful bark. He'd never been spanked like this before. There were times during his lessons when he would misbehave and Sebastian would make him lean across the desk, but then, he'd always kept his undergarments on, and he'd always poured hot tea on Sebastian's clothes at dinner. The embarrassing, tickling feeling of cold air on his backside combined with Alois's slap humiliated him, but it didn't feel like a scolding spanking. It felt darker, like something children shouldn't do.

_Smack_—_smack_—_smack_. Alois was overwhelmed by how much fun it was to slap Ciel's tiny behind, to turn that milky white into scarlet. He marveled in the fury and mania and the feel of soft, doughy skin striking against his palm. Ciel bit his lip to try to hold back cries, but he had to let them out sometime, oh yes he did. It looked like a rash was spreading across his backside. He reared back and hit again, exerting as much force as he could. Ciel let go of his lip and cried out.

"Ah!"

Both their eyes widened. All Ciel could see were his wrists bound above him and the side of Claude's black pants from where he sat still as a statue. All Alois could see was his pretty pet being tamed. He could already hear him begging in the near future, and the mere thought almost made him moan. The last spank deepened the stark contrast between his blood red cheeks and cream white legs. Alois tried again. He got another whimper in return.

The slaps were hurting too much now. They stung worse than a burn. Ciel wasn't sure he could put up with it much longer.

What was more undignified: to beg for it to end, or to let the humiliation continue until he was utterly spent?

"Ah!"

The last slap pushed him forward and made him scrape his chin against the mattress.

"Alois…" Ciel spoke barely above a whisper.

"You will not" _smack!_ "call me Alois. You will call me Master. Especially" _smack!_ "when you've been naughty."

Ciel's rear end was almost numb but still painfully stinging. Even the air hurt.

"Master…" he huffed. Thankfully, Alois couldn't see him rolling his eyes, and Claude didn't care that he did.

Claude was secretly rather pleased by the show occurring before him, but knew it was in his best interest to remain out of the way and let his Master play. The sight of his enemy's charge overtaken by his own was a fantasy come to life. Soon he would get the chance to play as well.

"Yes?" Alois grinned, planting another biting slap.

"Please…" _Please don't make me beg,_ was what Ciel wanted to say, but he knew that was exactly what he had to do.

"Do you want it to stop?"

"Yes!" Another spank forced Ciel's answer out with a shout.

"Do you promise to be a good boy?"

Ciel buried his face in the sheets and offered a muffled response.

Alois raked his nails across his burning backside. It felt like kitten claws digging into a burn, and it made Ciel scream.

"Yes!" Now his voice was hoarse with pain and almost-tears.

"Say it! Say you promise to be a good boy!" Alois was so overjoyed, he ripped his nails along his bum again. Little pin pricks of blood blossomed on a particularly red patch of skin.

"I promise—I promise to be a good boy now _stop it!" _

Ciel's wrists were freed, and something tumbled him front-first into Alois's lap, shorts and underwear lost in the exchange. Alois held him up in a sitting position by his upper thighs. Too tired and dizzy to sit upright, Ciel collapsed onto his shoulder.

"Did that hurt?" Alois was drenched in condescension.

Ciel nodded against his shoulder. The edges of his vision blurred. He hadn't hurt that much in ages. He hadn't expected it of someone with hands not much larger than his own.

"We learned a lesson, didn't we? No more biting unless I ask."

He tucked a kiss behind Ciel's ear. His fingers brushed along the sore. Ciel tensed and craned his neck to look behind him. Alois's hand came away with blood on the tips of his fingers.

He thought Ciel looked very sweet when he fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

_I decided how I wanted this story to end, so now hopefully I'll finish it. _

* * *

Ciel awoke with a hollow stomach and a smarting backside. God, why did that hurt so much?

Oh. Right.

A torrent of unwanted memories poured over the bruised boy. He buried his face in his pillow, wishing he could leave this real-life nightmare and return to his horrid dreams. At least the Alois in his subconscious couldn't actually touch him with those dirty, sugar crusted fingers.

"Look who's finally awake again."

Ciel twitched with annoyance, an innate reaction to the mere sound of Alois's devious bedroom voice. He was such an act, a half-pence put-on, Ciel fumed. How did someone so predictable manage to get a collar around his neck?

Beneath all his seething lay the unavoidable question: where was Sebastian? Where was his demon, dammit? He should be bloated with Ciel's soul by now.

_Speaking of bloated_. An embarrassing growl emitted from Ciel's empty stomach. Neither his dreaded new master nor his own noisy hunger would grant him his brooding rights today.

He jumped when Alois's irritating giggle blew right into his ear.

"Is Ciel's tummy making the grumblies?" He chuckled.

His hot-tempered pet stayed pressed against the pillow. He ought not act so crabby considering how gracious his owner was for letting him sleep without tying him to the bed. He ought to be begging him for food if he didn't want to starve to death. If anything, he should be motivated by the searing red mark on his rump. Maybe Alois should remind him. The way Ciel lay on his stomach was too much of a temptation. He dragged up his nightgown and nudged the bruise with his finger.

"Poke!"

Ciel jumped to life. "Stop it!" he yelled, glaring at his provoker.

Alois glared back, only his glare came from above, not below. "It's wake up time, Ciel, and master wants you _up_."

Actions followed words as Alois forcefully pulled his angered pet _up_ by his collar and dangled a black cherry before his starving eyes.

"If you listen to master like a good boy, he'll give you a treat."

Ciel's mouth salivated. The single cherry was the only food he'd seen in days. He couldn't stand to play another one of Alois's games, but he needed food before he lost his senses. And without his butler or access to his monetary power, it seemed his senses were all he had on his side.

Moving bitterly slow, he turned to face the smirking boy who held a bowl full of cherries to his chest. Cherries looked a bit pitiful for a meal, but Ciel was hungry enough to eat just about anything Alois offered him, aside from his own shit (which was what Ciel would have expected).

The cherry hovered before Ciel's eyes, tempting him to try to catch it with his mouth before it left his sight. Too late—Alois's teeth ripped the red fruit from its stem and spit the seed into his palm.

"Spit them in my hand like a good pet or I'll tie your hands up again," He said as he chewed, purple-red juice staining his lips.

Ciel nodded and opened his mouth expectantly.

Alois tsked. "You didn't say please!"

"Please," Ciel growled.

"Please _what_?"

"…"

"Mas—"

"Please _master_."

"And look a _bit_ nicer, Ciel, honestly. Masters won't feed an ungrateful pet."

If Alois didn't shut up and give him something to eat soon, his pet would be far worse than ungrateful.

"_Give it to me_… please, master." Ciel tried to sound 'thankful,' instead sounding closer to nauseous.

Alois bit his lower lip. Just hearing Ciel say that word, no matter how spiteful he sounded, still affected the sadistic boy. He placed the cherries beside him and lay on his side, propped up by an elbow, pointedly patting the spot beside him.

Ciel refused to even glance at Alois's bemused face as he reluctantly moved closer, simultaneously drawn by the sight of food and repulsed by the person offering it. With one tug on his arm, Alois hurried him along, pulling him back upon the pillow and tucking an arm beneath his head. This position seemed a bit off for eating, though. What was a good position for eating? Alois had never fed another person before, and he'd be damned if he let Ciel feed himself. It might give him the illusion of power when Alois wanted him helpless and eating from his hand.

"Here…" Alois shifted them around until he was sitting with Ciel now in between his legs, his back to Alois's chest as though he were his throne.

From Ciel's perspective, one which could no longer see Alois's face, this was a far better arrangement. He could almost ignore the fact that they were touching. What he could not ignore was the unfortunate pain his rear end felt when it connected with the bed. His wince didn't go unnoticed by grinning Alois.

"Can you make up your mind already?" he asked, hearing his stomach churn again.

"I will when you say 'please'." Alois held another cherry just within reach.

"I already said please."

"Then you have to give me a kiss."

Fed up and underfed, Ciel swiped the cherry and shoved it in his mouth before Alois landed a derisive pop on his head. He grabbed him by his cheeks and pushed his palm against his lips.

"Spit it out!" he demanded.

Smirking with pride at his misdeed, Ciel spit out the pit. Alois threw it across the room. Another mess for his butler.

"Patience is a virtue, Ciel," Alois clucked his tongue in admonishment.

Wrists were tied decidedly tight. Yet again, the ability to piss off his kidnapper was worth the punishment. At least it gave him some form of occupation during this madness.

"And if you won't give me a kiss, I'll take one."

As quickly as Ciel stole the cherry, Alois stole a rough kiss from his stained lips, tilting his head back to confuse him, to keep him under control. He paused to push a cherry against his mouth, which Ciel accepted greedily, spitting the seed into his hand again.

They fell into a sort of dance, Ciel mindlessly devouring what Alois offered while Alois watched, occasionally pressing kisses against the back of his neck. The feasting boy consumed until his senses were inebriated with taste and touch and smell. The taste of black cherries, sweet and soft on his tongue, popping when he bit into them and bleeding down his throat. The scent of fruit on the bedspread, cherries spilling across the sheets. The touch of Alois's palm against his lips and Alois's lips against his neck and Alois's arm wrapped around his midsection, binding him like the ribbons around his wrists. He closed his eyes and felt.

"Are you thirsty?" Alois whispered in his ear.

Ciel nodded his head, spitting another pit into his hand. Yes, now that he thought about it, he was thirsty. And still hungry. And he needed to use... certain facilities.

"There's more food and drinks in the dining room. You can use the washroom first. I know you probably need to. You're behaving so well, you might even get cake."

Ciel was so overwhelmed by the possibility of cake, his tongue darted out to lick Alois's palm. Alois gasped.

"Very good, Ciel! Do that again and master shall give you all the cake you want."

Ciel reddened. It'd been an accident, of course. An instinctive reaction. He was still reeling from the generous dose of ether as well.

"Please do it again, Ciel, and I'll even give you my piece."

"No." He shook his head obstinately. No one would get that out of him while he was conscious.

"You'll do it again soon enough," Alois replied to his stubborn thoughts.

Confident in Ciel's eventual submission but still annoyed by his persistent coldness, Alois untied his wrists and rudely shoved him away.

"I'll let you pee by yourself," he said as though it was an act of true kindness. "But you'd better wash your hands. Claude will take you to the dining room."

Goosebumps prickled along Ciel's arms. A tall, dark form appeared in his periphery. Was Claude there the whole time? How had he not sensed him there? He could always sense when Sebastian was near. Or, he used to.

Alois planted another kiss on his jaw and skipped out of the room before Ciel could even dare to complain. Littered on the bed were the remnants of fruit, black stems and blood red stains smeared on satin sheets. Ciel assumed the bathroom lay behind the door to his right. Turning away from the ominous figure in the corner, he darted toward the relative safety of another room, a room where Ciel could close the door and pretend he was alone.

Resisting a glance in the mirror was a struggle. He knew it reflected the image of a tired boy with kiss marks and love bites on his shoulders and a horribly red mouth. He knew the sight would disgust him. He looked anyway.

The brand of contract still burning conspicuously on his eye was a comfort, if not a confusing remnant of his missing servant. It cheered him as much as it angered him. The rest of him looked almost like he'd imagined, though maybe less sickly than he'd thought. What truly surprised him was how small he looked in the florid white nightgown with that heinous collar around his neck. God, had he always been so small? He felt so much taller, nearly imposing in his navy blue outfit with his butler by his side. What he saw in the mirror did not look like the inheritor of the Phantomhive estate, the premiere detective for the queen, or the owner of any title. What he saw was a child playing the wrong game.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for the lovely reviews! I wrote this chapter in the midst of a fever, so you've been warned. There is smut involving underaged characters because I'm going to Hell._

* * *

The dining room was by far Alois's favorite room in the house. When you dined in the Trancy manor, the most important dish on the table was always the host. Dinner never came without a show. If your attention was not consumed by Alois, you would not consume any of the delicious food his table offered, which were nearly irresistible, considering that his supernaturally talented butler specially prepared every feast.

Sitting at the head of his table, head held as high as any king's, Alois surveyed Claude's concoctions. The table was a sugar-laden wonderland filled with puffed pastries, miniature pies, and towers of biscuits that nearly reached the chandelier. More than half of the food was generously coated in frosting or powdered sugar. Too spoiled to wait for his guest, he bit into a honey-covered croissant. Sweet-toothed Ciel wouldn't be able to resist begging nicely for at least one bite. Alois thought about how pretty he would look licking cake off of his owner's fingers. This would be a good lesson for his pet—to see what he could have if he behaved well. Ciel may be a spoiled, demanding creature, but he would have to learn a few tricks to get his treats now.

Too tired to ignore his stomach any longer, Ciel gave up his post in the bathroom and reentered the bedroom, where he knew Claude would be waiting.

Yes, he was still there as anticipated, his tall, sleek form standing by the bed, looking more machine than man by the minute. What Ciel had not expected was the outfit now lying expectantly on the bed.

"Do I have to change into _that_?" Ciel asked incredulously.

"Master asks that you be changed for dinner." Claude's response sounded like a recording.

It was another gown. It looked like a larger version of the dark blue dresses he was wore as a toddler, when it was in vogue to dress young boys like little women. Thirteen years was, of course, far past the acceptable age to wear little velvet skirts decked in ribbons and bows. Alois meant to demean him. He wouldn't give the roach the satisfaction of seeing him made uncomfortable, Ciel decided. Wordlessly he held his hands over his head and permitted Claude to dress him. With his eyes closed, he could almost pretend those were Sebastian's hands unlacing his nightgown and pulling it over his head. Sebastian helping him step into a pair of bloomers. Sebastian's hands pulling lacy socks up to his knees, continuing to trace up his thigh, crawling under his bloomers—but those weren't Sebastian's hands.

"Stop!" he commanded, backing away from unwanted touch.

"My apologies," Claude said, with no hint of genuine remorse. "Is this not how he usually dresses you?"

"What?"

Returning to his duties, the butler swiftly pulled the new dress down over his master's pet's head, his previous affection replaced with impersonal haste.

"You are not my butler," Ciel said in a chipped tone.

A sharp tug while buttoning the top collar of his dress pulled the boy dangerously closer. Close enough to notice the glint of red in the demon servant's eyes. The touch of a gloved hand wrapped around the bare skin between collar and throat made him gasp. It was Claude's new favorite sound.

"No," said Claude, leaning closer, "I am not."

"CLAAAAAAUDE."

Alois's impatient roar resounded from the dining room. Ciel glared toward its source, desirous of any opportunity to leave Claude's presence. For once, being alone with Alois seemed preferable. Toward him he felt only disgust but never actual fear.

He swiped away Claude's hand, sneering to mask his fright. "I'll escort myself."

Claude bowed and allowed him to lead the way. Though Ciel had no idea where he was going, he refused to look behind him, refused to ask for help from the monster who'd stolen his demon and his free will and now threatened to steal something worse.

The dining room took ten minutes to find. Alois was not pleased by his late arrival.

"The punishment for keeping me waiting, Ciel, is that you have to sit on the floor and wait for me to feed you scraps just like a real dog," Alois said in between bites of strawberry cake.

"I refuse to—"

"CLAUDE!"

Ciel's stomach flipped when the horrid servant snatched him by his collar and tossed him onto the table in a familiar position. The short, flouncy dress rode up his back, revealing his bloomers.

"Fine! I'll sit on the damned floor. But don't you dare lay a hand on me again." Ciel looked fiercely behind him.

"You're not very much in any position to make threats, my pet."

Alois motioned for his butler to let him go. Claude relented and took his place in the corner. Where were his other servants, Ciel wondered. He remembered a quiet maid and a set of twins. Or were they triplets? Surely there had to be more people working here. How else could a manor this large even function? He tried to peer beyond the dining room, but Alois's hand pushed against his head, ushering him to the floor. The profoundly disgruntled Earl sat on his knees, careful to keep his too-small dress covering his under-clothes. He pounced greedily upon Alois's first offering: a bit of blackberry scone frosted with a thin layer of white icing. But Alois's reflexes were one millisecond quicker.

"Nuh-uh-uh," he chided, his mouth full of the denied scone. "Doggies don't use hands, remember?"

He squished Ciel's pouting cheeks and rubbed a frosted fingertip on wanting lips. "They use their little snouts."

The smell of sugar and cream filled the hungry child with sinful, decadent need. He wanted so badly to lick his lips, to taste the trace of sugar Alois's finger would leave. Instead of returning to Alois's own gluttonous mouth, his finger continued painting white icing on Ciel's lower lip, begging to be let in. This time, when Ciel's tongue gave a devious lick, he wasn't sure it was entirely impulse. Could he have resisted sucking Alois's frosted finger? Eyes closed, mouth opened, and head tilted eagerly, inviting the delighted blonde boy to feed him more from his hand.

Yes, he could have resisted. He could have stayed proud and restrained, but self-denial was never any part of Ciel's moral code. If it had been, he would have never summoned a demon for vengeance in the first place. Children could be taught pride, but greed is innate, and greedy is the world of spoiled children.

"More," he said when Alois wasn't moving fast enough for his liking.

"How do we ask?" Alois asked, offering three fingers covered in chocolate frosting.

Ciel's kittenish tongue licked in between his fingers, and that was the way Alois wanted him to ask. He pushed the tip of two fingers into Ciel's mouth and nearly lost control at the sight of the ruffled china doll on his knees, fervently sucking chocolate essence from his hand. When he'd licked every trace of sweetness from the lord's skin, he abandoned the task without one thought for Alois's feelings.

_And he'd been doing so well_, the saddened boy thought. It was easy enough to get him on his knees when sweets were at stake. How many other ways could he get the haughty lost prince to willingly use his tongue?

"I need to drink something," Ciel mumbled, leaning against a leg of Alois's chair. His head ached until he could barely keep his eyes open.

"I should make you drink from a bowl." Alois rested a finger on his lips in consideration. "But you're being such a good pet, I'll let you sit now." He patted the spot next to him on the oversized chair.

"Really?" Ciel asked sourly.

This was Alois's idea of a reward: forcing them together in tight quarters. Ciel would have almost rather stayed on the floor, but the rug was starting to chafe in several undesirable places. He settled for sitting as far away from Alois as the single chair would allow and focusing only on the display of food before them. Mountains of sweets glittered in his eyes. He winced when he felt a revolting hand stroke his hair.

"Claude, water," Alois called.

His butler appeared, balancing two jewel-encrusted goblets on a silver platter—a rather gaudy presentation for water. Ciel took the nearest one and gulped it down without care for decorum. The heavy cup clanged against the tabletop when he finished.

"Want more?" Alois asked, proffering the second cup to his dehydrated guest.

Ciel turned green as he swallowed a mouthful of red wine. "That is not water!" he sputtered.

Alois took a sip and feigned surprise. "It turned into wine!" he gasped. "The devil must have been here." His eyebrows raised in suggestion.

"Jesus," the other boy muttered, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his dress. How unfortunate that it stained his ridiculous costume.

"What? Did you swear at me?" Alois raised a hand in warning; Ciel almost rolled his eyes.

"It was _Jesus_ who turned water to wine, you twit."

He reached for his goblet on the table, finding that it weighed more than he expected for what he thought was an empty cup, but of course, it was no longer empty. Dark crimson liquid reflected his scrutinizing eyes. The devil playing the saint had refilled his cup when he wasn't looking.

"Oh…" Alois took another gulp of wine. "Well, then we've been blessed. Drink, Ciel!"

Ciel glared at his drink. The impatient heathen by his side pushed the silver against his lips.

"I said drink!"

"I can do it without your help, thank you very much," Ciel sniped, angling himself out of Alois's reach.

Alois watched, wide-eyed in astonishment, as Ciel shut his eyes and downed the entire contents of his goblet. The bitter taste made his nose crinkle and his ears burn. He set the empty cup back on the table.

"More," he said.

Refusing to be shown up by his own pet, Alois knocked back the rest of his wine. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes.

"How do we ask?" Wine already tinged his voice merry pink.

"More _please_."

"Better," Alois praised. "You may share another glass with me."

He held out the goblet to his butler, who refilled it precariously to the brim.

Ciel accepted the arrangement. He was thankful for the dizzying warmth of alcohol, hopeful that perhaps it would escort them both smoothly to sleep before Alois could force another game upon him. Part of him knew his wish was too optimistic to come true. If anything, the wine intensified Alois's predatory stare. What was the better option, though: to maintain temperance while his captor's debauchery increased with each sip? What else was there to do but drink?

"No more," Ciel said, refusing Alois's next offering. The spoiled berries were beginning to spoil his stomach, and the world was spinning enough already.

Alois drained the rest like it was no more than juice. "See-eh-el," he sang, stretching Ciel's name as he stretched himself with feline flexibility and settled his arms around his captive's waist.

"What?" Ciel's head bobbed. He felt like he was swimming. He was still so tired.

"You're so cute," Alois buried his face in the boy's collar and whispered. "It's not fair."

_No, it's not fair, _Ciel thought. It's not fair that he was here and Sebastian was nowhere and Alois was _right there, _walking his dirty fingers up his calves. Nothing was fair.

"I'm hungry, Ciel. It's my turn to eat."

In an instant, Ciel found himself spread upon the table on his back, presented before Alois like his final dessert. Alois's tongue found his before he could protest. Blackberries and chocolate and vanilla flooded their senses. They sampled sweets from each others' tongues, locked in a sugar plum dance. Alois's thumb parted Ciel's teeth, allowing him lick without fear of biting. The boy may have been complaint for the moment, but Alois trusted his obstinacy more than his obedience.

His bottom left the seat as they kissed; his eagerness rose as he floated over Ciel's horizontal form. He played with the buttons on his pet's florid outfit. Undressing him properly seemed like too much work, and they were already far past proper dining behavior. Thankfully, Claude had left a beautiful knife in one of the cakes. He must have known.

The fabric of Ciel's dress made a lovely sound as he sliced through it from the collar. It sounded even better when he ripped it with his hands.

"What?" Ciel glared down at the blonde head busying itself with tearing apart his costume. "What the hell are you—"

"Don't even pretend you'll miss wearing this monstrosity, Ciel." He pushed the shredded velvet past his shoulders, revealing the cotton undershirt beneath. "What good is a dress like this for if not ripping it off?"

He trailed the blade down his side—a promise to draw blood if Ciel put up a fight.

"Why would you put me in this if your only intention was to tear me out of it?" He snapped.

"My intention is always to tear you out of things, darling. What you're wearing at the time can't be helped."

The knife's edge skirted ever closer to the waistband of his bloomers before abruptly ripping up his undershirt. Alois cast the remnants of clothes off his table, taking off his own vest and adding it to the pile. He cradled the blade against his face as naturally if it were an extension of his hand and sighed.

"My pet is pretty as cake," he mused.

Ciel lay flushed on the tabletop amidst the half-eaten cakes and pastries and candied fruits. The sapphire adorning his black collar shuddered against his swan white skin. He couldn't help wincing when Alois drew back and rammed the knife only a foot above his head.

"I'm sorry, dear, but you know how these things go," Alois explained as he hastily tied Ciel's hands with a silk napkin.

The insecure binding and the knife, placed indelicately within both of their reach, seemed more like a dare than a warning. For some reason, it infuriated Ciel more than if his resources were left bare.

"I'm not playing this game," he slurred, still under the influence of Alois's communion.

"Life is a game, Ciel. You don't stop playing until you're dead." He popped a maraschino cherry in his mouth and spit out a knotted stem. "Ooh, that was pretty smart, huh? Should put that on a uh… one of those cloth things."

"Embroidery, my Lord?"

Ciel nearly jumped. It was so easy to forget that Alois wasn't the only detestable creature in the room.

"Yes, that! Thank you, Claude. You always know what I'm talking about. Now…" He observed Ciel's prostrate form with an artist's scrutiny. "I think you would look dashing as a little éclair. Or something with…" He snatched a handful of powdered sugar from a glass bowl and blew it on Ciel's naked chest.

"You look like a little powdered strawberry!" He cried, pleased with the results. "Claude, where is the chocolate syrup?"

Ciel gritted his teeth. Alois was testing him. He wanted him to blow up, rip off his bindings, and snatch the knife from the table. Alois held the decanter of hot fudge over Ciel's chest, waiting for a protest, but Ciel's lips remained locked. Ciel wasn't sure how to interpret Alois's smile. He didn't have much time to wonder before the burning syrup touched his skin.

"Ah!" He jolted. "Stop that!"

"Do you not like being a chocolate-covered strawberry, Ciel? Would you rather be something else?"

"This is daft," Ciel grumbled. His chest burned and his hands ached for the knife.

"I agree," Alois said, slinking forward like a cat hunting a rabbit. "I'm ready to eat, and I don't want to wait any longer."

He pounced upon Ciel's sugared frame, lapping the sweetness off his skin, starting with the drops of syrup under his collar bone and leading down to his stomach.

"Oh, I know!" He giggled, placing a blueberry swiped from a forgotten cake in his bellybutton like a jewel and sucking it up hungrily.

Ciel was not impassive now—he whined as Alois licked, unknowingly pressing himself closer to his wandering tongue. The depraved blonde circled the reeling boy's nipples with his tongue, and Ciel almost let a moan escape. He bit his lip to keep it in. Alois's mouth was persistent, refusing to stop until his chest was unbearably red, his nipples swelled dark with kisses until he resembled strawberries and cream.

"You like this, don't you?" He asked before kissing his lips raw, for they too had to look like Alois's chosen treat.

Ciel turned his face to the side and gave an unconvincing huff.

"You're not a very good actor when you're horny, love."

Before Ciel could make an equally unconvincing objection, Alois yanked his bloomers to his knees.

"Ah, here is the evidence." Alois placed his palm against the reddened boy's revealing area. "You don't have to be a detective to see what's going on here, do you?"

Ciel knotted the tablecloth with his squirming. A bowl of fruit toppled on its side, scattering grapes and apples. "Get it over with," he groaned.

At this point, Alois would either have his way or no one would. They were both too hungry to argue. He covered his illicit fingers in whipped cream swiped from a chocolate pie and painted the creases where Ciel's thighs met his groin; he licked it up, sparing no spot from his tongue, making sure to stop and suckle the parts he wanted bruised. He didn't stop when he reached Ciel's wanting prick. Ciel bit his arm, choking his moan when he felt himself engulfed.

The incubus and its victim wouldn't dance in this fashion much longer. Alois was too dangerously skillful at his task for Ciel to last. Ciel continued his masochistic attack on his own arm as Alois brought him to the edge of release. He cried out, shuddering as Alois nursed him to exhaustion. Lord Trancy looked up with a self-contented smirk and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. Had he really swallowed what came out? Ciel felt dizzy again.

"Perfect," Alois cooed, bringing his lips back to Ciel's.

Ciel let his tongue slip in again, tasting himself in Alois's mouth. He felt Alois bend his limp legs, bare save for his knee-high stockings, toward his stomach. It seemed an odd way to kiss, but Ciel was too overwhelmed to question, still reeling from alcohol and orgasm. After a few seconds of sloppy kisses, he realized that Alois's breath was more labored than before. He glanced down to see the boy's left hand stroking where he'd exposed himself. He rocked against Ciel's frame in faux-intercourse. Fearful of where he'd place himself next, Ciel whimpered refusal against the wicked boy's lips.

"I won't," Alois reassured, planting kisses along his jaw and down his neck.

He sucked Ciel's exposed throat, pretending in his head that he was a vampire and Ciel was his willing prey, his child-bride. One hand held his prey's leg up from beneath his knee, and he rubbed himself closer, brushing against Ciel's backside. He bit the boy's shoulder as he came, sullying the back of his thigh and his still powdered stomach.

Ciel was perfectly ruined by the end of it. Bite marks adorned his limbs and shoulders. Sugar shown on his skin under the light of the chandelier, and Alois's own seed defiled what was left. He kept his eyes closed, too ashamed to acknowledge what had happened. What he had _let _happen.

"Ciel is a dirty boy," Alois giggled, playing with the mess on his stomach. "I think it's time for a bath." He plucked the knife from the table and used it to cut apart the cloth around his wrists.

Shocking that Ciel hadn't reached for it even once, he thought. Almost as shocking as how keen he was to kiss and touch today. His objectionable little animal could certainly be compliant in the right circumstances. He and Alois both had a sweet-tooth, though, and sometimes all it took was the sight of cake to transform them from defiant children to obedient ones.

As Claude carried off his yawning, dazed pet to be cleaned, Alois licked sugar from his fingers and contemplated their next game.


End file.
